The Fight Over Maple Syrup
by Maloe Wimpher
Summary: Bra and Goku fight for the last spec of maple syrup!!!!


The Battle Over Maple Syrup!  
  
First of all I would like to say that Dragonball Z is not mine so that clear read the story!  
  
Goku yawned as he stepped into the tokyo breakfast bar just a few miles away from his house.  
  
"Pancakes........" Goku drooled as he spotted a blue haired girl eating a stack of pancakes.  
  
"Bra......what are you doing here?" Goku asked as he came and sat down on a stool next to Bra.  
  
"Hi, Goku, I'm here because my father doesn't know how to cook." Bra explained.  
  
"Same reason why I'm here, I don't either." Goku laughed.  
  
"It seems that you and my father are alot alike, dumbfounded." Bra sighed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not bad at everything, ya know." Goku said.  
  
"Right, Goku." Bra sighed rolling her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you want to order something?" The waitress asked noticing Goku's hungry face.  
  
"I'll have 5 stacks of pancakes, please." Goku said tilting his head.  
  
"Why don't ya order the whole resturant while your at it." Bra whispered as she took a chunk of her pancake and wiped it through a puddle of maple syrup.  
  
"Oh crap, I'm all out of syrup." Bra cursed.  
  
"Can I get some maple syrup please?" Goku asked as the waitress passed him his plate of pancakes.  
  
"Food........." Goku said drooling on Bra's hand.  
  
"Watch it, drool baby." Bra smirked wiping the drool from her hand.  
  
"Heres the last of it." the waitress said pasing them both an empty bottle of syrup.  
  
Bra and Goku looked at each other, they both narrowed there eye's.  
  
Bra tighted her grasp around her fork and butterknife.  
  
Goku moved closer to the bottle of syrup.  
  
"It's mine!" Goku and Bra both shouted grabbing for it.  
  
Bra and Goku's head both collided, bashing together.  
  
"Ouch!" Bra snapped rubbing her head.  
  
Goku smiled proudly as he held the bottle of syrup in the air.  
  
"You're forgetting that I can fly." Bra smirked hovering above Goku.  
  
Goku looking stupidfied threw the bottle across the bar, it hit an old man in the head.  
  
Bra and Goku launched themselfs at it, they both looked over at each other smiling evily.  
  
"Was it you scumbags that hit me with this bottle of crap." The old man shouted standing up.  
  
Bra and Goku stopped short, both giving the man puzzled looks.  
  
"Get out of here with this childish play!" The man shouted throwing the bottle at Goku's head.  
  
It bounced off his forehead and landed in Bra's hands.  
  
"Loser!" Bra smirked sticking out her tongue as she flew backwards.  
  
Goku rubbed his forehead as he grew impatient.  
  
"Bra!" Goku shouted flying towards her.  
  
"It's a resturant!" The waitress shouted as Goku flew pass her.  
  
"I want my maple syrup!" Goku snapped as he spotted Bra sneak into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"No one but girls go pass this door." Bra said as Goku apporached the door.  
  
"Come on, Bra give it to me!" Goku snapped.  
  
"Go away, old man!" Bra laughed behind the door.  
  
"That's it." Goku snapped.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-haaaa!" Goku shouted as he launched a powerball towards the door.  
  
"Jesus!" Bra shouted as it hit her back.  
  
"All this for maple syrup......" Bra whispered as she emerged from the rubble.  
  
"Give up yet?" Goku asked opening whatever was left of the gir'ls door.  
  
"Here.." Bra sighed holding the maple syrup out to him.  
  
"Actually, I'll take that!" Chi-chi smirked as she walked out of a one of the stalls.  
  
"Chi-chi!?!" Goku said surprised.  
  
"I swear, Goku your more annoying then a hemroid!" Chi-chi sighed as she walked out of the frame of the girl's room.  
  
Bra and Goku watched Chi-chi as she sat in Goku's seat, she poured the brown liquid on then began eating Goku's pancakes.  
  
"What was that about?" Bra asked looking up at Goku.  
  
"It's called being Chi-chi!" Goku laughed.  
  
"and she's eating your pancakes!" Bra laughed patting Goku on the back.  
  
"Wanna battle for yours?" Goku asked giving Bra the evil look.  
  
Bra and Goku launched themselfs towards Bra's pancakes.  
  
Well it wasn't that funny but it's my first one, so see ya next time when I write a fanfiction for this website.  
  
Peace Out! 


End file.
